Strawberry Daneish
by Keselyx Meeko Lyszerxon
Summary: [Yaoilicious] A side story for Seigaku Goes Global, Sort of's chapter 3. Sadaharu Inui and his long lost love, Dane Wim Dimille. [oneshot]


Keselyx: Hey guys! Sorry I've been so lazy… My summer was busy, and once school starter, writers block held me captive for a few weeks. But now I'm ok! Don't worry! So here we are! With the One-Shot Dedicated to Sadaharu Inui. Enjoy!

* * *

_Strawberry Dane-ish_

_One-Shot Dedicated To Sadaharu Inui_

The convention doors opened. Inui stood at the entrance holding his notebook closely. He was full of excitement, though he would dare not show it. It was his first ever convention. Inui had been saving his money for months to be able to come to it. Finally he was here. He gazed around and marveled at all the costumes and booths that lay beyond the doors that were waiting patiently for him to continue. These were automatic doors you see, and automatic doors by nature are very patient. So there Inui stood, in a state of wonder. What an amazing world it was that he had just entered. A realm, which he himself could never have imagined. It was the Manga Writers Convention.

As he began to walk, the doors' patience thinning, a crazy person running straight past him cut off his path. Fire seemed to blaze up from the Runner's trail; he had been going so fast. Inui gazed after him curiously wondering what had made the man run so fast. Before Inui could begin to research the motivation to somehow manipulate it into some new repulsive juice for his team, a group of three security guards sprinted up to him.

"Did you see a man run past here? Fiery trail?" the shortest one asked.

Inui thought about is, then replied, "Ah. Yes. He went that way." He pointed in front of him, which was not where the mysterious man had ran.

The guards thanked him and ran in the indicated direction.

Shrugging, Inui curiosity took hold as he began to walk to where the Runner had truly gone, taking the left path. His curiosity led him to a blue and silver rocket ship with the word "INSPIRATION" inscribed on it in white. The poster in front read, "Let your inspiration take you to great heights!" Inui did not know this though, for he did not read the poster. He had been too busy trying to find the Mysterious Runner.

A moan came from behind one of the rocket's four wings. "Ow…" it said in a sweet Uke voice.

Inui sped-walked over to the wing. "The guards are gone. I pointed them in the wrong direction." He told the Runner as he began to resemble a deer caught in the headlights.

"Wow! Thanks! Thanks a lot!" The Runner rubbed the back of his head that he was holding before. "The name's Dane. Dane Wim Dimille. And your name is…?" He began inquiringly.

"Sadaharu Inui. A pleasure to meet you." Inui bowed, blushing.

"Oh. Uh… The pleasure's all mine!" Dane laughed, not expecting such formality.

"Is your head ok?" Inui asked, noticing that Dane had not moved his hand from the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, fine." Dane removed his hand, glancing at it slightly before clasping it hidden behind his back.

"You're hurt." Inui insisted.

Dane shook his head. "No, I'm fine. You'd be surprised, stuff like this happens to me a lot."

Unsure, Inui held out his hand to help his new acquaintance up. Dane took it with the hand that he had just placed behind his back. As soon as he was up, Inui grabbed his wrist to force his hand open and then showed the bloodstained hand to the nervous runner. "You're bleeding!"

"It's fine-" Dane tried to pull his hand away, but Inui's grip was too strong

"Let's get this bandaged up!" Inui's eyes darted from Dane's eyes to his bleeding head.

"No really it's-"

Inui didn't listen and dragged Dane over to the nearest conveniently placed First Aid Kit. "Now just relax…" Inui cleaned his own as well as Dane's hand. "I'm just going to clean the wound, then bandage it. It'll probably hurt for a second." Inui informed him.

Dane said nothing. He was not sure how to feel at this point. No one had ever cared so much about him, but it's not like he needed anyone too. He had gotten hurt much worse with no one there to help. And yet… Though every ounce of Dane's pride was telling him to wrench his hand away and storm off in the opposite direction, he didn't. He couldn't. Something more powerful than pride kept Dane sitting there. Something about the way Inui massaged his hand as he wiped the blood clear. Something about that spiky black hair. Something about those mystifying hidden eyes. Something about Sadaharu Inui was different compared with every other person Dane had known.

"Done." Inui finished wrapping the gaze around Dane's head. "How do you feel?"

"So nice…" Dane marveled before shaking himself out of the trance Inui's hidden eyes had put him in. "I feel fine. Though you really didn't have to…" Dane cradled his clean hand.

Inui then snatched it. "Want to go to the convention together?"

Dane looked around noticing that they were standing in the middle of the convention. "Sure, why not?" he giggled.

Inui was overjoyed, though he wasn't quite sure why. Somehow this Mysterious Runner had made Inui amazingly happy, so happy that he couldn't imagine leaving such happiness behind. With a new spring in his step Inui took Dane's hand and led him throughout the convention.

They journeyed from booth to booth throughout the day meeting some of their favorite Manga writers: Tsugumi Ohba, Bisco Hatori, Hiroyuki Takei, Yoshihio Togashi, Riho Sawaki, and so many more. They found that they both like the same kind of Manga. It was magnificent. Inui had never felt so happy. He was so astounded that some _person_ could make him happier than making "healthy" drinks and watching those who drink them writhe on the ground in disgust. Could this Dane Wim Dimille be different than all those _normal_ people? Could he be the _one_?

The two laughed together over a great joke they had heard about an out of breath bird before being interrupted by a stomach grumble. "Eh… I'm so hungry…" Dane grabbed his stomach.

Inui surveyed the area and found them a "misplaced" Bake Sale Booth that had apparently got the dates mixed up and came to the wrong convention. (Though, really, they meant to be there. With no other food booths around to compete with them, they were getting _rich_!)

Dane began patting his pockets frantically. "Eh! No!" With his hands on his head he began to whine. "I must have lost my wallet running before…"

Inui ignored this. "It's fine. It's my treat, what would you like?"

"No, it's…"

"I insist!" Inui insisted.

"Ok… A Strawberry Danish, please."

"Strawberry?" Inui had never heard of a strawberry Danish before.

"Yeah, it's my favorite!" Dane smiled.

Inui began to count out his money, and the employee began to hand Dane the Danish, that is until…

"There he is! The Danish thief!" The three guards from before slid into the aisle.

Dane jumped. "Uh… No I can explain!" But before he could, he began to run.

"Dane-ish-thief…?" Inui pronounced it slowly, questioning it.

"Yeah." The guards slid to a halt in front of Inui. "We knew that he'd come back to the scene of the crime! Heh… He thought that bandaged disguise would fool us?!" the short one rang triumphantly. Even though they had been "fooled" by it early that day when they had been investigating an aisle Inui and Dane had been in.

"That and we were hungry…" The tall stupid looking one explained in a deep voice.

"Shut-up!" The short one spat. "Now let's go!" They ran after the Danish thief.

"Dane…" Inui paused, taking the Danish and walking away. Where had he run off to now? Inui then realized where he must have gone, and began swiftly towards the Aviation of Inspiration Display.

"Dane!" Inui whispered.

There was a shuffle from inside the rocket. "Sada-chan…" Dane awed.

"Yes." Inui stepped towards the rocket door. "It's ok the guards aren't any where nearby."

Dane stepped out. "Hey thanks I-"

"You're a Danish thief?"

"Well not reall-"

"And you didn't care to tell me?"

"It's not that-"

"You don't trust me?"

"I-I'm sorry! Ok?! I'm a kleptomaniac!" Dane shouted, beginning to cry.

Inui stared. "Dane… I'm sorry."

Dane turned away. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Inui didn't have anything to say.

"And it's not that I steal Danishes." Dane laughed. "If you were wondering, that is. It's just I'm Denmark's most wanted. A Danish Thief, get it?" It's like he had known that Inui was about to hand him the strawberry Danish.

"Please Dane, don't go." Inui whispered.

Dane spun around and hugged Inui, kissing him softly on the cheek. "You should know that I don't want to, it's just better this way."

"Please, come, stay." Inui began rubbing Dane's hand like before.

"No!" Dane ripped his hand away, hitting a red button on a pedestal behind him with the words, "Send Inspiration to the Moon!" printed on it. There was a rumble and the ground began to shake.

The two fell away from each other. Dane rolled backwards into the rocket, while Inui went to the vibrating ground. "Dane!" Inui shouted as the ramp/rocket door began to close and the sunroof about the building began to open to reveal a starry sky. "No… Dane!!!"

"Sada-chan… It's better this way…" The doors closed as Inui had heard the words "My love" whispered through the invisible crack in the door.

"DANE!!!" Inui cried as the rocket sped off towards the heavens and to the moon.

"Well looks like the Danish thief is nothing to worry about, now." The guards took off their hats as a trumpet play a funeral song.

Inui stared as the rocket glinted out of sight. He took a bit of the strawberry Danish and swore to himself and to Dane's living memory that he'd become the best Yaoi Manga Writer he could. He then shoved the Danish into his mouth, realizing the new ingredient he could add to his juice. With his free hand he opened to the front page of his notebook to write the ultimate ingredient. _Love._

* * *

Keselyx: I hope you all enjoyed the sappy ending. If you knew me at all, you'd probably know I hate sappiness… So this is a bit strange for me… But really it couldn't end any other way. :) Please review! Criticism is appreciated. And now I have to go watch the Men's Singles Finals! WOOT! Federer vs. Djokovic! See ya! 


End file.
